Quién caza a quién
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: No eran nada más que compañeros de equipo en la universidad, entrenaban juntos como cuando iban a la preparatoria y su relación era meramente profesional, sin embargo, un accidente pondrá en evidencia muchas cosas de las que creían huir. Embargarse en la piel del otro y decir que no eran nada fue su error, como intentar pensar que podían controlarlo todo. KuroTsukki.
1. Nunca despiertes a un gato

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece.

Summary: No eran nada más que compañeros de equipo en la universidad, entrenaban juntos como cuando iban a la preparatoria y su relación era meramente profesional, sin embargo, un accidente pondrá en evidencia muchas cosas de las que creían huir. Embargarse en la piel del otro y decir que no eran nada fue su error, como intentar pensar que podían controlarlo todo. KuroTsukki.

Advertencias: Homosexualidad explicita. Escenas subidas de tono y lemon (Cap. 2).

* * *

.

Capítulo 1:

 _Nunca despiertes a un gato._

.

Kuroo Tetsuro se caracterizaba por ser de esas personas impredecibles, de las que nunca mostraba del todo sus verdaderas intenciones, era la astucia en persona. No por nada era el gato negro de los Nekoma durante la secundaria.

Aquella fama no cambió demasiado cuando ingresó a la universidad y su ambiente dio otro giro. De haber sido un imponente alumno de tercero, se convirtió en uno de _los novatos_ universitarios, pero claro, poco le duró aquel sobrenombre. Cerró la boca de muchos superiores y ya se volvió titular en el equipo de su universidad.

Universidad a la que terminó por encontrarse con el _sabelotodo_ Tsukishima Kei, apodado por el mencionado ex-Nekoma como _Megane-kun_. Bendición, mala suerte, el rubio lo desconocía. Pero a un año de haber ingresado, su _sempai_ seguía siendo un excelente compañero de prácticas, casi como en los tiempos de la secundaria.

Y por más que negase cualquier simpatía ante la relación que llevaba con su superior, le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos entrenando.

Claro que, aquel día, fue diferente.

─¿Kuroo-san no asistió a clases? ─Preguntó Tsukishima con la misma inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba.

El compañero de clases y de equipo de Tetsu asintió.

─Creo que estaba enfermo o algo así.

─Debe de estarlo ─Habló otro jugador más─. Kuroo no es de los que faltan por cualquier motivo a las prácticas.

Tsukishima asintió a la información de sus superiores y fingió que no le interesaba el estado de Testuro, aunque al finalizar la práctica del día, detuvo sus pasos a las afueras de su universidad, pensando en qué camino tomar. Si iba a la derecha, regresaría a su propia casa, se bañaría y descansaría como todos los días; pero si iba a la izquierda, tomaría el camino hacia el departamento de Kuroo Tetsuro.

─¿Irás junto a Kuroo? ─Tsukishima pegó un respingo al oír la voz de sus superiores acercándose hacia él por detrás. Se volteó con agitación, acomodándose sus lentes con aires de parsimonia, aunque poca credibilidad brindase.

─Yo no…

─Si vas, llévale esto, ¿de acuerdo? ─Dijo uno de los muchachos entregándole un cuaderno con anotaciones y algunas hojas más. Tsukishima observó el encargo con una ceja enarcada─. Son las notas del día.

─Tu relación con Kuroo es bastante buena ─Otorgó el otro jugador, clavándole en el orgullo al rubio _sabelotodo_ ─. No creo que tenga problemas con que vayas a verlo tú. Se bueno y ayuda a tu _sempai_.

Sin otra cosa más por decir, se retiraron rumbo a la derecha, dirección a la cual él podría bien recluirse en su departamento y esperar al día siguiente. Bajó la vista a las anotaciones. Él no tenía ningún compromiso con Kuroo Tetsuro.

 _«Se bueno y ayuda a tu sempai.»_

Dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y pena.

* * *

Tocó la puerta que correspondía a Tetsuro sin recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Debía de preocuparse? Se llevó una mano a la cintura en forma cansina. Aquello le estaba dando más problemas de lo que creyó. Podía sencillamente dar media vuelta y marcharse a su propio hogar donde ya lo estaría esperando Akiteru con la cena y una cama limpia donde descansar.

Sonaba tentador.

Volvió a mirar el cuaderno y las anotaciones. ¿Debería de preocuparse por Kuroo? Él era lo suficientemente versátil como para recuperar las clases perdidas; a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada o sus idioteces constantes, era todo un genio.

Recordó entonces, como siempre que te olvidas de algo importante pero brota la mención de un dato relevante, que Tetsuro le había hablado de una llave duplicada en caso de emergencia.

─Podría darse alguna emergencia ─Recordó que le había dicho una vez, cuando ambos yacían bebiendo agua tras algunas horas de práctica─, entonces sabrás cómo entrar a mi departamento.

─Hipotéticamente hablando ─Continuó Tsuki─, ¿qué podría suceder para que yo deba entrar a tu departamento?

Una sonrisa felina surcó los labios de su superior. Era el tipo de sonrisa del que uno no sabe, a ciencia cierta, qué esperar de ella. ¿Era buena? ¿Mala, quizá? Sólo Dios lo sabía.

Tragó duro y miró a su alrededor. Quizá era ese el caso de emergía al que se refería Kuroo en aquella ocasión.

Podría dejar sencillamente las anotaciones al pie de la puerta, así cuando Kuroo la abra, las encontrará.

Bufó molesto y comenzó buscar la bendita llave, diciéndose que sólo sería entrar, dejar las cosas, verificar que siguiera respirando y marcharse. No tardaría ni diez minutos, se dijo y bajo aquella consigna, indagó bajo la alfombra de bienvenida.

Para su, no tan grata, sorpresa la llave estaba allí, como si el caso de emergencia fuese un simple descuido al patear la alfombra y descubrir una maldita llave. Conociendo a su superior, muchas veces el ingenio y la astucia de su felino ser, dejaba rendijas de idioteces a la luz.

Abrió la puerta y la penumbra lo recibió. Las luces, apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y el desorden, presente. Entre pasos inseguros, Tsukishima se llevaba por delante alguna que otra prenda u objeto desconocido. No quería hacer demasiado ruido, pero la oscuridad y el desorden parecían no querer permitírselo.

─Kuroo-san… ─Llamó Tsukishima movido por la curiosidad de saber que su superior seguía existiendo en aquel basural, pero un silencio crudo fue su respuesta.

Nunca había entrado al departamento de Kuroo Tetsuro, de hecho, no recordaba que alguien lo haya hecho antes, así que no estaba seguro sobre lo que lo estaba deparando el futuro. Siguió avanzando, movido por la sencilla disposición de habitaciones que suelen tener la mayoría de los departamentos.

─Kuroo-san, ¿está bien? ─Volvió a preguntar, asomándose a la que creía ser la habitación de su superior. Abrió la puerta y se topó con más oscuridad, aunque con acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación, sus ojos pudieron captar un extraño bulto sobre la cama─. ¿Kur…?

─Hhnngg… ─Profirió un ronco gemido el extraño bulto. Tsukishima exhaló un suspiro que intentaba definirse entre el alivio y el cansancio, pues al menos sabía que Kuroo estaba vivo.

─Kuroo-san, le traje los apuntes de Ichinowa-san ─Informó, dejando las cosas sobre lo que parecía ser su escritorio congregado bajo una avalancha de ropa. Y movido por la idea del estado de reposo de su superior, no cayó en cuenta de que Tetsuro se había enderezado sobre la cama a paso lento y su querido kouhai no pudo hacer nada cuando lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él─. ¡Kuro-san! ─Se quejó al caer contra la cama y sentir el peso del macizo cuerpo de Tetsuro encima.

─¿No te han dicho que no debes despertar a un gato dormido? ─Murmuró con voz de ultratumba, helando la sangre al menor entre ambos.

─Sólo vine a… ─Las palabras de Tsukishima murieron en su boca al sentir el aliento de su superior contra su oído, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un sencillo tacto pusiera a mil su cuerpo? ─. ¡Maldición, ¿qué le sucede?! ─Y con un manotazo, apartó al mayor de encima, poniéndose de pie para mirar con sorpresa, rabia y miedo al azabache que hace un momento, lo acorraló contra su cama.

─¿Megane-kun? ─Preguntó entonces Kuroo, encendiendo el velador de su cama, revelando así la identidad del intruso en su hogar.

Kei no supo discernir quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

─Maldición… Lo siento ─Habló Kuroo pasándose una mano por el rostro, peinándose hacia atrás el desordenado arbusto negro que traía─. Creí que eras Kenma.

Aquella confesión tomó por sorpresa al rubio, obligándolo a retroceder un paso. No supo si su acostumbrado semblante serio logró apaciguar la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero poco le interesaba. ¿Kenma? ¿Él? Había muchos centímetros de diferencia como para poder confundirlo, sin mencionar que sus voces eran completamente distintas.

─Sólo vine a traerle algunos apuntes que… ─Miró los cuadernos y luego volvió la vista a los ojos oscuros de su superior. ¿Por qué demonios estaba esperando a Kenma? ¿Faltó a la práctica por un encuentro clandestino con su ex-compañero de volley? Saberlo le daba repulsión, así que optó por hacer una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

─¡Megane-kun! ─Nombró Kuroo y en un intento por detenerlo, asió con fuerza la muñeca del más joven, obligándolo a detenerse.

Kei pudo haberse zafado de aquel agarre con un simple movimiento, un empujón con la suficiente fuerza o cualquier otra cosa que le permitiera su libertad, mas cuando sintió la mano excesivamente caliente de su superior, supo que Kuroo no estaba del todo bien.

─Estás hirviendo ─Dijo Tsukishima al tomar la muñeca de Kuroo y sentir el calor brotando por ella─. ¿Hace cuánto estás así?

─Desde ayer a la tarde ─Contestó con voz ronca. Escucharlo y sentirlo afiebrado explicaron tantas cosas al joven de lentes. No había mucho más por hacer, además de hacerlo volver a la cama, tomarle la temperatura y llevarlo a algún médico que lo supla de un antifebril o lo que sea.

* * *

El balón cruzó la red y sus piernas se flexionaron para saltar tanto como podía, logrando bloquear la ruta aérea de la pelota y conseguir que cayera en territorio adversario, sin lograr salvarlo. El pitido a su favor sonó y se retiró hacia el centro de su sector, respirando con celeridad, acomodándose los lentes a su gusto.

Miró de soslayo y vio a Kuroo entrenando a los novatos que se unieron al club de la universidad. Su sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente era casi lo mejor y peor que tenía el capitán del equipo de volley. Tsukishima volvió su atención al frente, maldiciéndolo en su mente.

Transcurrió una semana desde el día en que lo encontró enfermo y la fiebre que cargaba el azabache, lo obligó a verlo como el menudo gato rubio de raíces negras. Aún no comprendía del todo aquel episodio, pero seguía sintiendo el peso del cuerpo caliente de Tetsuro, en compañía de su aliento contra su oído.

No quería aceptarlo, pero aquel tacto fue suficiente como para ponerlo duro y no, no era de los _flojos_ que, a cualquier roce, ya se le armaba la fiesta. Fue una sensación demasiado extraña que aún le costaba asimilar.

De hecho, aquel suceso fue lo suficientemente _traumático_ como para tratar de concentrarse más en el volley de lo que acostumbraba, como también de intentar no pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Kuroo Tetsuro.

Pero a pesar de decirse aquello, resultaba imposible no mirarlo a hurtadillas o tenerlo presente por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando uno intenta con todas sus fuerzas de evitar hacer algo, pareciese que la mente entra en un estado de piloto automático, mandando a la mierda todo lo que prometiste no hacer.

Patético.

No. Patético era no escuchar el sonido del silbato e ignorar el hecho que el partido de práctica había continuado y que la pelota iba en su dirección. El golpe certero del balón contra su rostro lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, casi tambaleándose sobre sí mismo, sintiendo cómo todo se volvía un conjunto de silencios y alborotos simultáneos.

No comprendía nada, sólo sabía que estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder a las preguntas de sus compañeros como era debido.

* * *

Enjugó su boca con agua, escurriéndola ya sin rastro alguno de sangre. El golpe le cortó un poco el labio inferior al rasgárselo por el diente, nada grave, pero sí molesto. Dirigió su atención con disimulo a sus compañeros, quienes ya se disponían a marcharse. Fue molesto el tener que llevarse las miradas de todos de aquella manera, pero el sentirse aturdido sólo fue un efecto colateral al golpe en su orgullo.

Kuroo se había acercado a ver cómo se encontraba, no expresaba preocupación, sino una sonrisa divertida al verlo soportar las estrellas en su cabeza, girando sin parar. Sabía que no era nada grave y que el verlo sin la muralla de indiferencia totalmente caída a causa de aquel golpe, no tenía precio.

Lo odiaba. Mucho más que antes.

Volvió a llevarse un poco más de agua a la boca, hizo un buche y escupió luego, cerrando el grifo de la canilla. Aún no reponía su orgullo de aquel accidente, pero no lo decía por el golpe, sino por andarse distrayéndose con la imagen de Kuroo Tetsuro a su alrededor.

Y como si lo invocase…

─Megane-kun ─Escuchó en el umbral de la cancha techada de su universidad. Yacía de espaldas, así que la oscuridad de la noche le ayudó a disimular el respingo brindado por su voz en medio del torbellino de pensamientos.

─No me llame así ─Respondió simplemente Tsukishima, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Kuroo hizo un puchero infantil a modo de respuesta que lo hacía ver rídiculo, aunque claro que eso no era lo que realmente pensaba Kei del pelinegro.

─Tsukki-chan ─Otorgó esta vez y el rubio se sonrojó molesto. A pesar de la oscuridad, su reacción no pasó desapercibida por Tetsuro.

─Tampoco me llame así. ¿Qué quiere? ─Inquirió sin paciencia o ganas de andarle corrigiendo esos apodos vergonzosos. Ya no estaban en el colegio, por favor.

─No has practicado con tu sempai en una semana. ─Kuroo era directo, a veces demasiado. Tsukishima se quedó tieso un momento, rogando que no le objetara nada sobre el asunto de su departamento y su cambio de actitud tras aquel episodio─. La cancha está libre, ¿vienes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros algo aliviado, pero sólo encaminó sus pasos hacia donde su superior y a pesar de que éste interpretó de una manera positiva aquel acercamiento, Tsukishima pasó de largo hacia el interior de la cancha para ir a por sus pertenencias.

─Lo siento, ya es tarde y estoy cansado. ─Fue su respuesta cuando tomó su mochila y se la puso por el hombro.

─Creí que el _conformismo_ de la secundaria había desaparecido. ─Las palabras de Kuroo siempre intentaban provocarlo para obligarlo a hacer lo que él quería. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no caer en sus trampas.

─No es conformismo. Hasta mañana, Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima cargó también con su abrigo y se colocó los auriculares grandes por el cuello, caminando en dirección a Kuroo para retirarse de allí. El pelinegro se apartó para dejarlo pasar sin mucho inconveniente, algo que no dejó tranquilo a Kei. Tetsuro no era de los que se resignaba con facilidad cuando querían algo y no lo conseguían.

─Espero que lo sucedido en mi departamento no haya sido motivo de tu distanciamiento, Megane-kun.

Ahí estaba.

Tsukishima detuvo sus pasos casi de golpe, mientras un fuerte calor subió por su cuerpo. El maldito gato lo volvió a hacer. Dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando calmar a su mente y cuerpo. Era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse caer en sus enredos mentales.

─El que debería de estar avergonzado es usted ─Dijo con la seriedad propia.

─¿De verdad? ─Preguntó con gracia, tomando la pelota de volley con una mano, haciéndola girar sobre su índice─. A juzgar por la manera en la que me evitas, parecería lo contrario.

─No quiero hablar del asunto ─Puntualizó el rubio, retomando la marcha de sus pasos.

─¿Acaso te gusto, Megane-kun? ─Tsukishima comenzó a perder la paciencia. Kuroo no se lo ponía sencillo, así que debía de hacerlo callar a su modo. Se volvió para mirarlo y sus pasos regresaron al interior de la cancha, tomó la pelota que Kuroo tenía en su poder, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió a la cancha.

─Practicaré con usted, bajo la condición de que dejará de hablar del tema. ─Kuroo lo miró sorprendido un momento, permitiendo el regreso de su acostumbrada sonrisa felina a su rostro.

Ambos tomaron posición a cada lado de la red, empezando un juego limpio de pases y anotaciones con un marcador mental que debía llegar a los veinticinco puntos, como siempre. El ejercicio siempre ayudaba a liberar la carga mental que llevaba encima, era una buena manera de mantener a raya esos excesivos pensamientos que lo estaban por volver loco.

Kuroo era un excelente adversario y entrenador. Aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba jugar tanto en contra suya como a su lado, aunque el tinte de aquella práctica dejó de ser educativa.

Era un duelo de orgullo masculino.

─Veo que has mejorado bastante con los pases, Tsukki ─Elogió Kuroo─. Ya no eres el mezquino de la secundaria.

─No estoy dándole pases ─Dijo Tsukishima al rematar el balón en su zona, ganando un punto a su favor─. Si trata de tomarme conversación, intente no llamarme de esa manera.

─¿Acaso sólo Yamaguchi puede decirte así? ─Rio divertido Testuro, yendo a por una de las pelotas cercanas. Tsukishima frunció el ceño harto de esa risa grave y dulce a la vez.

─Es una costumbre suya que trae de niño ─Respondió seriamente. El de lentes se acomodó mejor sus gafas, observó el marcador. Iban empatados con veinte puntos cada uno. Era una contienda difícil, ambos eran muy buenos, aunque no jugasen en sus papeles habituales.

─¿Desde hace cuánto salen juntos? ─Preguntó Kuroo lanzándole la pelota, sin embargo, aquella pregunta tomó tan por sorpresa a Tsukishima que ni siquiera estuvo cerca de rozar con sus dedos el balón, cayendo en su zona y brindándole un punto al azabache─. Ho ho, parece que toqué fibra delicada, ¿eh?

─No sé de dónde saca esas cosas. Tadashi es un compañero de infancia. ─No le gustaba a donde se estaba encaminando la dirección de la conversación, pero le irritaba de sobremanera.

No se lo hacía notar, por supuesto, eso sería como darle una ventaja sobre sí mismo a su superior y no quería eso. Sabía cuál era siempre la estrategia del azabache. Actuaba como cual felino, siempre moviendo la cola, gustoso de ver una oportunidad por actuar. Estaba jugando con él, lo miraba como cual gato mira a un canario enjaulado. Él no era un puto canario, maldición.

─Ho… ─Tetsuro tomó otro balón y lo lanzó hacia su actual adversario, quien lo bloqueó con la misma eficiencia de siempre. Kuroo cubrió la caída de la pelota y cruzó la red. Tsukishima seguía su ritmo, se movía con inteligencia, podía verlo estudiar a la pelota y reaccionar dependiendo de ella.

El gato hacía lo mismo con el ave.

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi entraba en una universidad cercana a la suya. Solían encontrarse en el metro o cuando no tenían nada por hacer, Yagamuchi iba a verlo a su departamento. Seguía teniendo aquel rostro infantil o quizá sólo sean sus pecas las que lo hacían lucir tan inocente.

Tsukishima lo oía hablar sin escucharlo realmente. Aún tenía a Kuroo Tetsuro en su cabeza indagando sobre su relación con su viejo amigo de infancia. Sinceramente, Kei nunca había visto de otra manera a Tadashi, fuera del plano meramente amistoso (lo consideraba amigo, técnicamente). Entonces, ¿cómo es que Kuroo siquiera los imaginó como novios?

─¿Tsukki? ─Preguntó su amigo de pecas al verlo tan meditabundo, mucho más de lo normal. El rubio apartó su vista de su amigo y la regresó a su refresco, como si fuese lo más interesante que tuviese─. Te ves algo distraído. ¿Está todo bien?

Tsukishima asintió sin interés, tomándose otro sorbo de su bebida.

─¿Cómo vas con Kuroo-san? Seguramente han mejorado bastante en todo este tiempo, ¿no?

─No lo creo. Solemos hace una rutina continua ─Respondió con la misma indiferencia suya. Vio sonreír a Yagamuchi.

─Es grandioso verte jugando de nuevo, Tsukki. Invítame para cuando tengan torneos, ¿de acuerdo? ─Tras decirlo, el rubio miró con cierta sorpresa a su amigo.

─¿Ya no juegas? ─Preguntó y Tadashi lo miró sorprendido un momento, para luego reír por lo bajo─. ¿Dije algo malo?

─Te lo dije hace un momento: dejé el equipo de volley. ─No lo decía con pena ni con tristeza, sencillamente mostraba una de sus sonrisas características y algo se removió en Tsukishima.

─¿Por qué?

─No es lo mío ─Respondió bajando su mirada a la envoltura vacía de su hamburguesa y Tsukishima no encontró un semblante avergonzado o triste como cuando seguían en el colegio─. Era genial jugar en Karasuno, pero… Supongo que sólo fue un periodo en mi vida. ─Kei apartó la mirada a sus manos, pero Yamaguchi volvió a hablar─. En cambio, tú… Tú naciste para esto, Tsukki.

Miró los ojos de su amigo y encontró calidez, sonrojo y algo que nunca notó antes en él. Recordó a Kuroo y sus palabras. Y se sintió extraño… E incómodo.

* * *

Notas finales:

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Blue reportándose a un nuevo fandom jajaja Y es que tú no aprendes, mujer D: Tengo dos historias que esperan actualización, pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo de ésta pareja tan bella *3*

Me terminé la serie en estos días, pero llevaba ésta idea rondando mi cabeza desde la segunda temporada de Haikyuu. Era ahora o nunca, además será una historia cortita de tres capítulitos que no hacen daño a nadie (?).

Bien, solamente espero que éste primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Háganme llegar sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido mientras sea con respeto, que aquí estamos para aprender :3

Un abrazo a todos~

 _Blue._


	2. Los gatos hacen eso

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece.

Summary: No eran nada más que compañeros de equipo en la universidad, entrenaban juntos como cuando iban a la preparatoria y su relación era meramente profesional, sin embargo, un accidente pondrá en evidencia muchas cosas de las que creían huir. Embargarse en la piel del otro y decir que no eran nada fue su error, como intentar pensar que podían controlarlo todo. KuroTsukki.

Advertencias: Homosexualidad explicita. Escenas subidas de tono y lemon.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2:

 _Los gatos hacen eso._

.

Cuando la hora de práctica habitual llegó, finalizadas las clases en la universidad, Tsukishima se dirigió a los vestidores como acostumbraba, solía ser uno de los últimos porque odiaba la aglomeración de personas en un solo lugar. Ya nadie parecía acaparar el predio de descanso, así que se encaminó a su locker.

Escuchó pasos ingresando a los vestidores, no le dio importancia. Estaba concentrado en organizar sus pertenecías, acomodarse los lentes deportivos, lo de siempre. Estaba a medio camino de ponerse la ropa de práctica que trajo cuando los escuchó.

─¿Está todo bien? ─Era la voz de Kuroo, pero a diferencia de las veces que lo oyó, no portaba el tono despreocupado que lo caracterizaba.

Tsukishima iba a cerrar su locker cuando terminó de vestirse pero la voz de una segunda persona, lo hizo detenerse y aguzar su audición.

─Si… Sólo vine a verte. ─La voz de Kenma aún sonaba somnolienta y aérea, pero había algo en ambos que lo obligó a creer que las cosas no andaban del todo bien─. Lamento lo del otro día, Kuroo-san.

─Descuida. ─Lo oyó decir y casi pensó que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre─. Supongo que tuviste que inventarle una mentira para venir aquí.

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos que a Kei le pareció eterno. Se preguntaba por qué seguía allí parado cual fisgón, pero sería peor salir de allí en esos momentos y dejarse notar. No, debía ser listo y no lo decía porque quisiera oírlos.

─Lo siento ─Volvió a decir Kenma. Kuroo rio entonces, de una manera forzosa y dolorosa.

─¿Cuántas veces tendrás que disculparte? ─Sonaba cansado, pensó Tsukki─. Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

─Hinata dice que no deberíamos dejar de hablar.

Tsukishima tragó en seco tras aquella revelación, recordando lo sucedido en su departamento hace una semana y media y de cómo Tetsuro lo confundió erróneamente con Kenma Kozume. Tenía fiebre y estaba mareado, pero lo trató con mayor confianza de la que cualquier amigo trata a otro.

Entonces lo comprendió.

─¿Y vienes aquí para decir que no hay rencores entre ambos, no? ─Su tono de voz revelaba amargura y sarcasmo.

─Haces más difíciles las cosas, Kuroo-san ─Respondió Kenma, lo escuchó suspirar─. Creo que mejor hablamos en otro momento.

Kuroo no dijo nada más, solamente se oyeron los pasos de Kozume, retirándose de los vestidores. Tsukishima cerró su locker, provocando que Tetsuro diera un respingo. Cuando lo vio saliendo de la zona de los casilleros, el azabache esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

─No hace falta que pregunte cuánto has escuchado, ¿o sí?

─No fue mi intención ─Respondió con la mirada gacha. Kuroo se encogió de hombros, ninguno dijo nada por un momento.

─¿Sabes? Nunca antes le tuve tanta envidia a alguien como ahora al enano de Karasuno. ─Tsukishima lo miró y algo en su pecho le dolía al apreciar aquel semblante en el mayor. Nunca antes había visto a Kuroo sin su habitual autoconfianza.

Cuán devastado debería sentirse, pensó y saber la respuesta le asustaba.

─Kenma miraba distinto a Hinata, incluso desde la preparatoria.

─Era consciente de eso ─Sonrió con pesar─. Aun así, no quise rendirme con él.

 _«¿Y ahora?»_ Quiso preguntar Kei a su superior, pero prefirió guardarse aquella pregunta para sí mismo. Volvió a recordar la manera en la que Kuroo lo sujetó para tirarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse encima de él. ¿Lo mismo hacía con Kenma? Imaginarlo le daba náuseas.

¿Por qué?

─Es extraño verlo así.

Kuroo no pudo resguardarse su risa y eso le quitó un poco de aire al rubio.

─Supongo que esto siempre sintió tu eterno enamorado, ¿eh?

Tsukki lo miró y volvió a encontrar esa sonrisa felina en el rostro de su superior. Se refería a Yamaguchi, pensó. Tsukishima frunció el ceño con molestia.

─Él no…

─¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez? ─Kuroo dejó la comodidad de la pared para enderezarse y dar pasos lentos hacia Tsukishima─. Dices que Kenma miraba a Hinata de una manera distinta. ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta de eso y eres ignorante de la forma en la que Yagamuchi babeaba por ti? ─Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído con malicia─. Eres cruel, Megane-kun.

Su cercanía lo incomodaba, aceleraba sus latidos y su voz, tan próxima, erizaba su piel. Sentía su sangre correr con mayor fuerza. Se recordó debajo de él en la cama y eso fue suficiente para empeorar las cosas en su cabeza.

─Supongo que tu indiferencia hacia el pobre Yagamuchi era la misma que Kenma me ofrecía por andar enamorado de otro. ─Tsukishima no lo miraba, pero tampoco se apartaba. Estaba como metido en un limbo sin sentido entre el deseo de huir y el anhelo por quedarse─. ¿De quién estás enamorado entonces, Megane-kun? ─Susurró, ésta vez mucho más cerca de su mejilla. El sencillo roce de su aliento lo ponía a mil. Se sentía patético, pero tampoco es que hiciese algo por remediarlo.

─Eso es lo único que sabe hacer, ¿no es así? ─Dijo Tsukishima sin dejar de mirar otro punto lejos de los orbes oscuros que lo observaban en esos momentos─. Intenta recobrar el control de las cosas, acorralándome de ésta manera. Los gatos hacen eso, ¿no? Acorralan para sentirse superiores.

─Megane-kun… Eres un tipo molesto, ¿te lo dijeron? ─Tsukishima sonrió con falsedad y lo miró a los ojos. Kuroo frunció el ceño sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

─Gracias ─Respondió el rubio, incrementando la molestia en el mayor─. Creo que ya habrán notado su ausencia, Kuroo-san. Dudo que quiera prolongar las horas de práctica.

El azabache no se movió durante un segundo y tampoco apartó los ojos de los del menor. En verdad era un tipo molesto, volvió a pensar, pero debía admitir que le gustaba esa impertinencia suya. Sonrió y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la salida de los vestidores.

─Prepárate para un entrenamiento exhaustivo, Megane-kun ─Dijo Kuroo antes de marcharse y perderse de su vista.

Tsukishima volvió a respirar apenas se marchó y asimilar aquel momento de tensión, lo hizo maldecir. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía una cierta debilidad ante el ex-capitán de los Nekoma y eso le desagradaba.

* * *

Salió del baño sintiéndose renovado. Un día en la universidad seguida de un par de horas de práctica con el equipo lo agotaban bastante. _«No hay como un buen baño que reponga los ánimos»_ , solía decir Akiteru con su agraciada sonrisa comprensiva. Odiaba darle la razón a su hermano mayor, pero en definitiva, se sentía mejor tras ello.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, eran las nueve de la noche, hora propicia para leer algunos libros y luego dormir. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscarse un bocadillo, pero cuando bajaba por las escaleras, escuchó la risa de su hermano en compañía de la de alguien más.

Una risa que conocía a la perfección.

 _«Por favor, no…»_

─Eh, Kei ─Llamó su hermano en cuanto lo vio cruzando la cocina. No estaba solo y era su acompañante la razón por la que el apetito se le cerró al instante─. Ven y saluda a tu sempai.

─Tsukki ─Saludó Kuroo con falsa simpatía, sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su casa, bebiendo té con total familiaridad junto a Akiteru, intentando (con todas sus fuerzas, quizá) el no llamarlo como siempre─. Lamento llegar tan de improvisto.

─¿Qué hace aquí? ─Preguntó el menor entre los hermanos sin fingir agrado. Cabía resaltar que el bienestar logrado tras su ducha, desapareció apenas vio a Kuroo con su cínica sonrisa.

─Kei, no seas maleducado con tus superiores.

─Descuida, Akiteru-san, es mi culpa por no avisar que vendría tan tarde ─Miró al menor en la sala─. ¿Recuerdas la cena del equipo?

Tsukishima Kei aspiró, conteniendo el mal genio que pocas personas lograban desatar en él. Akiteru miró a su hermano menor con curiosidad.

─No me habías dicho que tenías una cena con el equipo de tu universidad, Kei.

─Yo no…

─Se le habrá pasado; es normal, tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza cuando vamos a la universidad. Usted sabrá mejor que nadie, Akiteru-san.

El rubio mayor sonrió apenado, rascándose la nuca, intentando no lucir tan emocionado con aquel halago, mientras Kei se preguntaba por qué había tanta diferencia entre su hermano mayor y él.

─¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted, Kuroo-san? ─Preguntó el menor, señalándole la salida de la casa. No escuchó los pretextos de Akiteru sobre cómo debía tratar a las visitas, sencillamente arrastró a su superior afuera y lo increpó allí─. ¿Qué está buscando?

─Oh, vamos, Megane-kun… Salgamos un rato y bebamos algo. ─La ceja enarcada de su acompañante le dejó muy en claro que no creía en aquella invitación─. Escucha, quería salir un rato y quería compañía.

─¿Por qué no le pides a Bokuto-san? Él siempre está disponible para sus tonterías.

─Es su aniversario con Akaashi ─Respondió encogido de hombros. Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos sin gracia tras oírlo─. No eres la mejor opción tampoco…

─Pues búsquese uno que lo sea. ─Se giró para regresar al interior de su casa, mas Kuroo volvió a hablar.

─Sólo será un momento. ─La expresión en el capitán de su equipo no mostraba otra cosa que no fuese verdad. ¿Tanto quería salir con él? ─. No olvidemos que anduviste de curioso el otro día en los vestidores. Mínimo deberías de compensarme.

─¡Yo no…! ─La sonrisa inocente en su superior y la carga de responsabilidad que ponía sobre sus hombros parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo ceder.

Suspiró y Kuroo amplió su sonrisa al oírlo.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en el que la idea de salir con Kuroo Tetsuro surgió, Tsukishima Kei sabía que era una muy mala idea. Definitivamente, mala idea.

Pagó un taxi para que les acercara al departamento del azabache, puesto que éste se dio un disfrute de alcohol nunca antes visto por Kei, sin poder ni estarse en pie. Llamó a su hermano Akiteru avisándole que llevaría a Tetsuro a su departamento primero, sólo a modo informativo para que no se preocupara como siempre lo hacía.

─No dejes solo a tu sempai, ¿de acuerdo? ─Le pidió Akiteru tras la línea. Kei odiaba el sentido de responsabilidad de su hermano mayor muchas veces.

Abrió la puerta del departamento de Kuroo con la llave duplicada que encontró bajo la alfombra, pues pedírselo al borracho de su superior no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Cargarlo era molesto, pesaba más de lo que imaginaba.

Encendió las luces y un ambiente totalmente distinto al que visitó semanas atrás, lo recibió. Supuso que era el malestar de su superior lo que lo impedía organizar su hogar en aquella ocasión, porque el lugar relucía de pulcro y ordenado. Fue sencillo encaminarse hasta la habitación del capitán, pero la verdadera hazaña fue depositarlo en su cama. Pesaba demasiado y no es que estuviese fuera de forma.

A pesar de sus muchos intentos por dejar a Tetsuro en su cama, Kei terminó por caer con él sobre el colchón. El peso casi muerto de Kuroo cayó sobre sí y no podía hacer demasiado en esas condiciones. _«Irónico»_ , pensó. Hace un par de semanas vivió lo mismo y en esa misma cama.

─Hhnngg… ─Emitió un gruñido ronco el azabache, comenzando a recuperar un poco de consciencia─. ¿Megane-kun…?

─No me… Ah, es inútil. ─Se resignó a la idea de que Kuroo deje de llamarlo de esa manera tan molesta. Lo ayudó a ponerse mejor sobre la cama, quitándoselo de encima─. ¿Está mejor, Kuroo-san?

─Si… ─Lo miró y sonrió─. Gracias por traerme.

─Supongo que no está tan mal ya que puede reconocerme ─Respondió y el recuerdo de ser llamado _Kenma_ volvió a azotarlo. Se reincorporó de la cama, dejando caer el teléfono de Kuroo al suelo─. Disculpe ─Cuando tomó el móvil para pasárselo, Kuroo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar una vez que su diestra tomó la nuca del rubio y sus labios los propios.

Tsukishima Kei había bebido también, no tanto como lo hizo su superior, pero sí lo había hecho, mas no ingirió la suficiente cantidad de alcohol como para ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Kuroo Tetsuro lo estaba besando. ¡Lo estaba besando!

Fue un roce de labios apenas, pero Tsukishima se sentía afiebrado y adormecido, volviendo a dejar caer el teléfono de su capitán contra el suelo. Su cuerpo no parecía querer moverse, mientras que sentía cómo sus labios y las partes donde sus manos yacían descansando, ardían.

Cuando se alejó de él y apreció su sonrisa victoriosa, Tsukishima fue consciente de lo sucedido.

─¿Qué demonios…? ─Blasfemó y Kuroo echó a reír con ganas.

─Mírate, estás sonrojado. Creí que no serías capaz de mostrar otra expresión en tu rostro. ─Kuroo se relamió los labios sin apartar los ojos del de lentes, haciéndolo enrojecer mucho más.

─Debo irme ─Sentenció Tsukishima, retrocediendo, pero no lo suficiente pues Kuroo volvió a tomar posesión de su muñeca y lo jaló hacia él─. ¡Kuroo-san! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ─Pero el azabache no respondía, sus labios estaban muy ocupados besando el cuello del rubio como para contestar.

La respiración del menor se volvió errática y sus fuerzas por librarse, parecían ir adormeciéndose a cada beso que Kuroo depositaba en su piel. Sintió sus dientes apretando ligeramente la piel de su cuello, bajando un poco más al inicio de su camisa. Tsukki profesaba maldiciones contra el azabache, pero su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más gustoso de recibir tales atenciones.

Sus pezones yacían erectos bajo la tela de su camisa, siendo presa de los dedos de Kuroo cuando los notó. Eran pequeños pero tenían su encanto, aún por debajo de la camisa, Kuroo se los imaginaba. Fue por parte, sin prisa, degustando cada centímetro de piel visible en el ex-Karasuno, mientras éste jadeaba por cada caricia recibida.

Los dedos de Tetsuro fueron desabotonando la camisa de Tsukishima al mismo tiempo en el que sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de él. Ésta vez, el de lentes no parecía oponer resistencia a sus labios y mucho menos a su lengua cuando quiso profundizar el beso. A Kuroo le gustaba besarlo y entreabrir los ojos un poco, le gustaba observar la expresión que lograba arrebatarle al _sabelotodo_.

El torso de Tsukishima quedó libre de prenda y la lengua de Kuroo se encargó de sus pequeños pezones. Tsukishima abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los dientes del mayor apresando uno de sus pezones. Era dolorosamente placentero sentirlo de esa manera que no pudo sino instarlo a continuar, llevándose sus manos al cabello azabache, entrometiendo sus dedos en el mar negro y suave de su superior.

─Nngh… Kuroo-san… ─Nombró entre jadeos. Kuroo sonrió entre dientes, oírlo era delicioso, pensó el azabache. Quería más.

Kuroo se sentó a horcajadas de su kohai, y sintió con deleite cuán duro estaba. La erección de Tsukishima fue el principal motivo que lo llevó a alejarse de sus pezones y mirarlo por encima. El de lentes lo observó y leyó la diversión en los ojos de Kuroo, por lo que su semblante de seriedad regresó.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó a su superior pero Kuroo no respondió, sencillamente se removió sobre su erección aún cubierta por sus pantalones.

Fue un roce de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Ambos se arquearon ante la deliciosa sensación que sus cuerpos se brindaban. Un dúo de gemidos y movimientos rítmicos de caderas que les arrebataba el poco sentido común que guardaba cada uno.

─De…Detente… ─Rogaba Tsukishima debajo, no pudiendo contener las oleadas de placer que dentro suyo se desarrollaba. Kuroo no podía sino apreciar cada reacción en el joven de lentes, era una vista genuinamente hermosa.

Dejó de frotarse en su contra, pues tampoco creía poder resistir demasiado. Iba a por los botones de los pantalones de Tsukishima, cuando éste lo detuvo. El rubio intentaba mantener su semblante serio a pesar de lo excitado que se encontraba.

─No creas que seré el único que se desnude. ─Y Kuroo no supo qué le hizo más gracia, la dictatorial orden de que se desnude o que ya no se dirigía a él con respeto. Sonrió y se deslizó la playera por arriba de la cabeza, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

Tsukishima fingió que no le afectó la vista o que no tragó pesado cuando vislumbró el cuerpo de Kuroo. Sin duda, los años le habían hecho justicia, pensó. Vio al capitán sonreír, dirigiendo sus manos a sus propios pantalones.

 _«Lo haremos de verdad…»_ Pensó Tsukishima al ver cómo Kuroo iba desnudándose delante de sus ojos. No parecía que fuera a detenerse y él tampoco lo quería. Su cuerpo palpitaba y todo se concentraba en su entrepierna, rogando por recibir más atención.

─Trato es trato ─Dijo Kuroo de pie frente a él, sin prenda alguna que lo cubriese. Tsukishima sonrió al mirarlo de pies a cabeza, sin duda el grupo de personas que lo idolatraban no lo hacían sin fundamento─. Te toca.

─Tu idea de salir a beber siempre tuvo ésta finalidad, ¿no? ─Preguntó Tsukishima quitándose los lentes y desabotonando sus pantalones.

─¡Me insultas! ─Respondió Kuroo mostrándose ofendido─. Yo me habría detenido si me lo pedías.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño sin poder acabar con el sonrojo que se traía encima. Kuroo volvió a acercarse a él, tomó los pantalones del rubio junto con su ropa interior y se lo fue bajando por las piernas. El sonrojo en Kei iba en aumento y por más que apartara la mirada, los ojos de Kuroo yacían atentos en su rostro, deleitándose con sus expresiones de vergüenza y excitación.

─Deja de mirarme así.

─¿Bromeas? He visto miles de expresiones tuya en menos de una hora. ─Y más sonrojos. Kuroo volvió a besar sus labios pero con posesión, hambre y deseo, volviendo a recostar a Tsukishima contra el colchón.

El rubio llevó sus manos al rostro del azabache, enterrando sus dedos en sus hebras, invitándolo a acercarse más a él, a profundizar el beso. Le gustaba los movimientos de Kuroo, eran gráciles, exactos, sabía cómo y dónde besar. Era un felino en toda su expresión.

A medida que los besos subían de nivel, sus erecciones se encontraban y se sentían. Gemían en la boca del otro hasta que Tsukishima tomó la virilidad de su superior y comenzó a acariciarla, paseando su mano de su raíz a su punta, subiendo de nivel, friccionando sus dedos contra la glande enrojecida de Tetsuro.

Kuroo se tensó encima suyo, estaba volviéndolo loco y sentir esa sensación de poderío por encima del capitán, le gustaba. Entendió entonces por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera distinta ante Tetsuro y poder complacerse con el cuerpo del otro, lo tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

Tetsuro mordió el labio inferior de Kei a mitad del beso, solamente para recordarle que él era el que marcaba el paso en esa danza de sudor y sexo. Tsukishima era demasiado orgulloso incluso a mitad de su juego previo, Kuroo lo sabía. Lo vio jugar desde el primer año de preparatoria y al ser compañeros de equipo en la universidad, sabía cuan testarudo y orgulloso podía llegar a ser el de lentes.

─¿Quién caza a quién? ─Susurró Kuroo en su oído y con un rápido movimiento, tomó con sus manos las muñecas del otro para aprisionarlas sobre su cabeza─. Es mi cama, mando yo.

─Tienes miedo a que lo haga mejor que tú ─Desafió Tsukishima recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte del azabache.

Adoraba a ese chico.

Los besos continuaron y los gemidos aumentaron. El calor en la habitación parecía sofocarlos pero no fue un impedimento para que ambos consumaran su cuerpo en un encuentro plenamente físico y primitivo.

Los dedos de Tetsuro indagaron con suma experiencia el orificio del menor. No tenía lubricante a mano, pero Tsukishima parecía tener experiencia con el asunto, lamiéndole los dedos, untándolo de saliva, le dejó claro que no sería la primera vez que se liaba con un hombre.

Un dedo, otro más. El cuerpo del rubio iba cediendo a sus estimulaciones, acompañándolo mientras engullía su miembro erecto. A pesar de su apariencia poco expresiva, Tsukishima Kei caía terriblemente en sus instintos primitivos cuando le era practicado el sexo oral; descubrir aquella faceta suya, hizo sonreír al capitán en su interior.

Cuando introdujo su pene en él, se recostó sobre su kohai y los brazos del más joven se abrazaron a él. Estaban empapados en sudor, podía ver cómo sus propias gotas saladas caían sobre el torso desnudo y perlado de Tsukishima.

Verlo sonrojado, sudoroso y oírlo jadear a cada embestida le recordaron a cuando practicaban juntos. Le resultaba tentadora la idea de ver al _sabelotodo_ agitado mientras corría, saltaba y bloqueaba en la cancha, era casi familiar tenerlo debajo, sudoroso y clavándole los dedos en su espalda para sobrellevar el dolor y el placer de tenerlo dentro.

Tsukishima era ciertamente estrecho, no tanto como Kenma, pero le gustaba sentirse aprisionado en su interior. Fue moviendo aún más las caderas, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su fugaz amante, rogando en silencio por sentirlo a profundidad.

Iban subiendo por aquella montaña de placer hasta que finalmente dieron con la cima. Sintió a Tsukishima venirse en su abdomen, lo sintió caliente y el interior de su recto se relajó un poco más. A los pocos segundos, hizo lo mismo en su interior, recordándose en ese momento que no usó condones. Tenía la mente demasiado aérea como para recordar los procedimientos previos al sexo.

Volvió a besar al rubio en los labios y éste acarició su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro. Sus manos eran suaves, pensó. Quizá era el orgasmo lo que lo hacía sentir hasta el más minúsculo detalle, como el color enigmático en los ojos de Kei o que sus labios eran finos y delicados, bañados por la esencia a alcohol.

─Es raro que no beses con los ojos cerrados o apagues la luz para hacerlo, como la gente normal ─Dijo Tsukishima cuando finalizaron su beso. Kuroo sonrió de costado.

─Me gusta observarte. ─Tsukishima enarcó una ceja. El chico inexpresivo había regresado─. También me gustaba que me vean cuando follo. Es como un doble placer a mi ego.

─Ahá, muy humilde como siempre. Sólo procura recordar que mañana tenemos clase. Si tengo resaca, será tu culpa ─Se sentó sobre la cama y bajó los pies en el suelo, llamando la atención en el mayor.

─¿A dónde vas?

─A ducharme, por supuesto ─Respondió juntando sus prendas desperdigadas en el suelo.

─¿Ducharte? ─Volvió a preguntar.

─No soy de los que les gusta pasearse con semen escurriéndole del trasero. ─Le señaló la puerta de su baño, preguntándole si era la habitación que buscaba. Kuroo exhaló un suspiro, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el menor─. ¿Qué sucede?

─¿No querías ducharte?

─Pero no contigo ─Respondió de inmediato, volviéndose a poner tras la barrera imaginaria que lo cubría de todo y todos. Kuroo lo miró desde el umbral del baño y le señaló con su índice.

─Puedo ayudarte en las partes que no llegas. ─Le guiñó el ojo con coquetería. Tsukishima se sonrojó, caminó hasta él y entró al baño, no sin antes poner un ultimátum.

─Las manos donde las vea.

─Hago magia sin manos, cariño ─Le sonrió de costado y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Los pesares no sólo se olvidan con alcohol. Ambos lo tenían bien claro.

* * *

Notas finales:

¡Lemon Pie! :D

Hacía tanto que no escribía un lemon xD Ya ustedes dirán cómo me ha quedado, espero que bien jaja. Pues bien, así tenemos un capítulo más concluido con muchos pesares fuera y mucho nepe adentro (? Es broma xD

El siguiente capítulo habrá más sentimiento expuesto, pero puede que haya escenas subidas de tono. A ver cómo resulta juju

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer ésta historia, principalmente a Kiryhara que me dejó un bellísimo comentario. Nos seguimos leyendo. Un besito.

Blue.


	3. Quién cazó a quién?

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece.

Summary: No eran nada más que compañeros de equipo en la universidad, entrenaban juntos como cuando iban a la preparatoria y su relación era meramente profesional, sin embargo, un accidente pondrá en evidencia muchas cosas de las que creían huir. Embargarse en la piel del otro y decir que no eran nada fue su error, como intentar pensar que podían controlarlo todo. KuroTsukki.

Advertencias: Homosexualidad explicita. Escenas subidas de tono y lemon.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3:

 _¿Quién cazó a quién?_

 _._

.

Sólo sexo, pactaron. Desde aquella borrachera, se volvieron compañeros en la cancha y en la cama. No perdían nada, después de todo, debían gastar energía y tensiones y del volley no sólo vive el hombre.

Cuando terminaban las prácticas en la universidad, al menos tres veces por semana, Tsukishima iba a quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Kuroo. Era increíble cómo a pesar del cansancio después de las prácticas, Kuroo podía follarlo con tantas ganas.

Y a pesar de los meses que llevaban en aquel juego de sexo amistoso, Tsukishima seguía preguntándose si Kuroo pensaba en Kenma cuando lo hacían. No le interesaba realmente, después de todo era un mero intercambio de placeres lo que tenían, se decía. Después de todo, a él no le gustaba Tetsuro más allá del plano sexual.

Y era esa extraña relación de libertad lo que los ayudaba a sobrellevar las cosas con mayor naturalidad. Nadie sospechaba que se revolcaban en el departamento de Tetsuro, pero muchos debían admitir que la coordinación entre el capitán y el blocker había mejorado bastante.

Efectos colaterales del sexo casual, lo denominó Kuroo en una ocasión.

Pero entonces, la temporada de torneos había dado inicio. Su universidad fue enfrentándose con las demás y las prácticas se hicieron exhaustivas e interminables. Ya no era como en el colegio que Tsukishima sólo quería practicar las horas necesarias, sin excederse fuera de ellas. Poseía una mentalidad distinta, sin mencionar que practicar con Kuroo era mucho mejor que antes.

Cuando su siguiente fecha de torneo fue revelado, el equipo de su universidad se encaminó rumbo al estadio de Tokio en donde se enfrentaría con las demás universidades a nivel regional.

Y como se lo prometió a Yagamuchi…

─Gracias por invitarme, Tsukki ─Habló su amigo de pecas mientras ambos caminaban hacia el interior del estadio─. Debes de estar ansioso por jugar, ¿no?

─Hum… ─Dijo sencillamente. Su amigo sonrió solamente, mirándolo como siempre lo hacía durante la preparatoria─. Akiteru no tardará en llegar, así no estarás solo.

─Descuida, me pondré en comunicación con él, así reservaré nuestros asientos ─Respondió Yagamuchi─. En estos últimos tiempos no pude verte mucho. Debes de haber practicado mucho con Kuroo-san, ¿no es así?

─… ─El rubio no respondió enseguida. No es que fuese una mentira, de hecho practicaba más de lo normal en la actualidad, aunque también su actividad sexual fue en aumento desde que comenzó a liarse con el capitán de su equipo y el tiempo libre fue reduciéndose─. Supongo.

─Megane-kun. ─Y hablando del diablo, pensó, el azabache se acercó a ellos por detrás llevando consigo su bolsón y aunque su expresión animada por ver al rubio era genuina, cuando reconoció a Yamaguchi acompañándolo, los pasos del mayor se detuvieron un momento, un sencillo segundo para retomar la marcha hacia ellos─. Hey, número doce.

─Kuroo-san ─Saludó Yagamuchi dedicándole un cabeceo de respeto al mayor─, seguro tienen que calentar.

─Te robaré a tu amigo ─Comentó Kuroo posando su mano sobre la cabeza rubia de su amante, haciéndolo sonrojar.

─Ya ─Lo apartó y comenzó a caminar para retirarse. Kuroo se despidió de Tadashi con la mano para ir a alcanzar a su kohai. No dijeron nada hasta llegados a los vestidores, cuando Tsukishima volvió a hablar aprovechando que no habían tantas personas dentro─. Evita ser evidente delante de los demás.

─¿Delante de los demás o sólo de él? ─Su pregunta lo obligó a voltearse a mirarlo a los ojos. Una carga de tensión se instauró entre ambos, pero que tuvo que ser aplacada cuando sus demás compañeros ingresaron a los vestuarios.

Prefirieron ignorar los hechos recientes, concentrándose en el partido que tenían a continuación. Debían de separar lo profesional de lo personal, aunque sin darse cuenta, era muy tarde para ambos.

* * *

Tantas horas de práctica. Tan buena sincronización entre las partes y el todo. Tan buena comunicación durante las prácticas y no obtuvieron más que una derrota que los eliminó de entrada. Imposible, muchos decían. Kuroo sabía que las cosas no estaban funcionando por más que crea que era ridículo pensar que la fresca discusión con Tsukishima tuviese algo que ver, influyó en su falta de coordinación.

Ninguno medió palabra durante su camino a casa en el bus que los transportó junto a todo su equipo de regreso al campus y tampoco lo hicieron al retirarse cada uno a sus hogares. Kuroo se marchó por la izquierda, mientras que Tsukishima lo hizo por derecha, bajo el conocimiento de que en su casa lo aguardaban tanto su hermano mayor como Yagamuchi Tadashi.

Kuroo lo vio marchar y una sensación de ahogo llegó a él. Se colocó la capucha de su abrigo y continuó caminando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Una semana.

Transcurrió una semana con "normalidad", yendo a clases y practicando incluso más que antes. Tenían otra oportunidad a finales del semestre entrante y debían concentrarse en ello. Su equipo lo sabía y él también, entonces por qué seguía pensando en idioteces como que hacía una semana que no tenía relaciones. ¿Tanto lo afectaba? Eso era ridículo, pensó.

Anteriormente, una semana sin actividad sexual no representaba nada, el deporte lo mantenía lo suficientemente activo como para no pensar en otras cosas.

Miró su teléfono. Tenía varios números de personas que solían entretenerlo cuando la libido tocaba techo en él, pero sencillamente no era lo mismo.

Tomó un cartón de leche de la repisa del supermercado, observó el vencimiento y lo colocó en su canasta. Era domingo y como siempre, iba a la tienda que tenía a una cuadra de su departamento, proveyéndose de alguna que otra cosa necesaria en su casa. Miró a las estanterías vecinas y rememoró qué más era necesario comprar.

 _«Leche, un poco de carne… ¿Huevos quizá?»_ Se preguntó Kuroo Tetsuro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de alimentos refrigerados. No estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, sólo ponía un empeño dudoso en recordar qué más hacía falta en su casa para sobrevivir la semana que entraba.

Y de tan distraído que se encontraba, no se percató sino cuando un cuerpo menudo acabó chocando contra el suyo. Una sencilla disculpa al mirarlo y reconocer de inmediato esos ojos grandes y felinos lo enmudecieron de momento.

─Kuroo-san… ─Nombró Kenma al recomponerse y reconocerlo. Estaba demás decir que no sólo él venía aéreo─. No lo vi.

─Fuimos dos ─Respondió encogido de hombros. Lo miró portando una canasta y una lista con él─. Supongo que estás perdido.

Kenma miró a su alrededor buscando algo más con la mirada, regresando sus ojos a su ex-capitán.

─Se nota por demás, imagino ─Y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que esporádicamente soltaba el rubio. Kuroo no se empecinó en evitar corresponder a su sonrisa─. Vine de pasada por ésta zona. Natsu quería que la acompañase a comprar ingredientes para la cena de hoy.

─Nat… ─Repitió Kuroo pero enseguida hizo conexión con ese nombre. Sonrió cansado.

─¡Kenma-kun! ─Oyeron a lo lejos. Cuando voltearon la mirada, Kuroo reconoció esa sonrisa risueña enseguida. Era el vivo reflejo de su hermano mayor, maldición. La adolescente se aproximó a ellos y se agarró del brazo de Kenma sin apartar los ojos de Kuroo─. Ops, qué guapo. ¿Es tu amigo, Kenma-kun?

El rubio asintió y la joven pelirroja comenzó a ahogarlo con preguntas de si tenía novia o si vivía cerca de allí. En definitiva, la niña era una copia idéntica de Hinata Shoyo, aunque claro, con shorts cortos y cabello largo arreglado en dos coletas.

Para su suerte, el teléfono de Natsu comenzó a sonar y fue motivo suficiente para que se apartara de ellos para contestarlo. Kenma se notaba algo incómodo pero eso no parecía molestar a Tetsuro.

─Es igualita al enano ─Comentó Kuroo para romper el silencio, aunque la tensión seguía allí plasmada. Kenma se encogió de hombros.

─Tienen sus diferencias ─Respondió sencillamente.

Un momento más de silencio. Kuroo maldijo en su interior y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes hacerle un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

─Venga, te ayudaré a buscar lo que necesitas. ─No dijo nada más y Kenma no necesitaba otra iniciativa para seguirlo. No tardaron mucho, todo lo que necesitaban eran ingredientes para un pastel de fresas que Natsu quería preparar esa noche.

Cuando la adolescente regresó de su llamada, Kuroo y Kenma se encontraban pagando en la caja sus respectivos artículos. Se dirigieron fuera del local para despedirse.

─A ver cuando Kenma-kun te invita a cenar con nosotros, Kuroo-san. ─Fue la despedida de la pelirroja de coletas mientras cargaba lo suyo. El rubio se quedó un poco más. Sentía que debía hacerlo y Kuroo no se le prohibió en absoluto.

─Quizá no sea tan mala idea ─Propuso Tetsuro y Kenma lo miró un momento─. Crees que me debes algo, pero no es así.

─Te lo iba a decir. ─Kenma exhaló aire y lo miró directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se volvieron a ver.

─Ya lo sabía ─Respondió y el rubio lo miró con sorpresa. Esa misma sorpresa que tienen los gatos cuando ven algo que les atrapa─. Siempre lo miraste distinto. Fui yo quien no comprendió las cosas.

─Kuroo-san… ─Kenma iba a hablar pero se detuvo abruptamente por algo que vio. Tetsuro no supo qué fue aquello hasta voltearse y encontrar a un alto y molesto chico de lentes observándolos con la sorpresa pasmosa de ser descubierto.

* * *

Tsukishima caminaba a zancadas aceleradas, intentando hacer pasar su malhumor con la presión ejercida al suelo. No conseguía mucho, por supuesto, pero principalmente porque tenía al gato negro siguiéndole los pasos.

─Megane-kun. ─Lo seguía llamando Kuroo desde atrás. Le seguía el ritmo, por supuesto, era una de las ventajas de ser tan alto como lo era el chico de lentes.

─Deje de seguirme. ─Tsukishima iba con un abrigo encima, guardando las manos en los bolsillos mientras intentaba resguardar del conocimiento del mayor, el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro. Se sentía como un idiota, en definitiva.

─Viniste a verme, ¿no es así? ─Aquella afirmación fue todo lo que necesitó Kei para perder la calma que intentaba contener dentro de su cuerpo.

Detuvo sus pasos y Kuroo lo imitó, aguardando por la reacción de su compañero de equipo.

─No, sencillamente pasaba por aquí ─Mintió─. No todo gira entorno a usted, Kuroo-san.

─¿De verdad? ¿Entonces, por qué parecías tan desesperado cuando me viste? ─Adoraba hacerle llegar a los estribos de su kohai. Siempre estaba tan resguardado en aquella muralla de indiferencia ante todo que, conseguir sacarlo de allí, empleando cualquier tipo de método, era tan satisfactorio.

Tsukishima se volteó a mirarlo. Intentaba no mostrarse afectado por sus palabras, pero su acalorado rostro no mentía. Kuroo ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó aún más a él. Cómo lo había extrañado.

─No lucía desesperado. Estoy corto de tiempo, es sólo eso.

Tsukishima se maldecía por estar diciendo incoherencias, pero sólo incrementó su tormento mental el ver a su capitán enarcando una ceja, completamente consciente de que intentaba mentirle sin conseguirlo. Cómo lo odiaba.

─Escúcheme, sólo vine a caminar un rato, hacer tiempo mientras mi hermano usaba la casa.

─Ahá… Así que Saeko está de visita, ¿eh? ─Se acercó otro paso más, casi compartiendo el mismo aliento. Disfrutaba hacer eso, disfrutaba ponerlo en apuros y ver que tenía el control─. ¿Buscabas alojo? ¿Es por eso que me buscabas?

─No diga estupideces ─Se volteó para continuar caminando, pero Kuroo tomó su muñeca y le impidió alejarse─. Esto no tiene sentido. Será mejor que me deje ir…

─¿O qué?

Tsukishima aspiró profundamente. Estaba llegando a sus límites de tolerancia con Tetsuro y debía enfatizar que él no se consideraba como una persona tolerante.

─¿Quiere liarse con alguien, Kuroo-san? ─Lo increpó Tsukishima, sorprendiéndole─. Ver a Kenma siempre lo pone así, imagino.

La gracia en Kuroo desapareció al tiempo de oírlo. Soltó su muñeca y entonces Tsukishima lo miró por encima del hombro, de vuelta con esa barrera invisible que ponía para que nadie se acercara a él. Tsukishima era una persona fría, pensó, aún así podía notar que también estaba dolido.

Tetsuro dejó escapar un suspiro.

─El día que me encontraste con fiebre ─Inició─ fue por un descuido mío.

─No lo dudo ─Respondió el de lentes con mirada altiva.

─Fui a buscar a Kenma a su departamento tras una discusión que tuvimos unos días antes, unas semanas después de terminar ─Explicó el capitán─, pasé tres horas sentado frente al bloque de su departamento empapándome bajo la lluvia.

Tsukishima dejó de mirar otro punto con total indiferencia tras aquella revelación. En su rostro podía leerse la sorpresa de estarle escuchando. Kuroo no sonreía con ese despreocupado semblante de siempre.

─Kenma llegó pero no lo hizo solo.

─… ─Kei bajó la mirada completamente consciente de cómo continuaba el relato. Mala suerte, pensó para sus adentros.

─Él cree que aún me debe una explicación por aquel día, pero fui yo quien prefirió hacerse el idiota y continuar insistiendo. ─Tsukki cerró los ojos con fuerza, se notaba molesto, cabreado. Kuroo se acercó a él y tomó con sus dedos la barbilla del más joven─. Ese día acepté, finalmente, las cosas.

─¿Por qué me cuenta esto? ─Apartó la mirada e intentó alejarse pero Tetsuro se lo impidió poniendo una mano tras su espalda.

─Por la misma razón que fuiste a buscarme. ─Los ojos dorados de su kohai se abrieron sorprendidos y él se permitió sonreír un poco. Se acercó despacio y rozó apenas sus labios contra los de Tsukishima, un roce limpio, dulce, inocente, nada comparado a los besos cargados de deseo que solían profesarse en lo secreto─. Odié verte con Yagamuchi, maldición ─Susurró.

Aquella revelación enmudeció a Kei, lo miró sorprendido. Era verdad que Tetsuro era más sincero al decir las cosas, solía hacer enrojecer a Tsukishima con alguna que otra cursilería que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando estaban desnudos sobre la cama o cuando lo acorralaba en los vestidores ante la ausencia de los demás jugadores.

Esa vez, la sinceridad del gato negro pudo con el orgullo del cuervo y, aunque no se lo dijera, la muralla invisible que se encargó de edificar para resguardarse de todo, tenía una sola debilidad.

* * *

La manera en la que la tela acariciaba su tersa piel al momento de caer al suelo era una experiencia casi religiosa, o el cómo la yema de sus dedos estaban cargados de energía cuando lo acariciaba. El exquisito sabor de sus labios, de su sudor, de todo lo que acunase su cuerpo era un deleite enfermizo.

Tsukishima mandó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía su cuerpo enardecer a cada caricia, cada lamida y cada mordida que Kuroo arrancaba de su piel, de su carne. El aire se llenaba con suspiros, ruegos y su mente era una amalgama de pensamientos sin sentidos volcados en cuánto había extrañado a Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kuroo besó sus labios con ahínco, ambos clamando en la boca del otro a medida que se fundían en el cuerpo ajeno. Las manos de Tsukishima estrujaron los cabellos negros de su superior y, a medida que las embestidas iban en aumento, lo hacía también su agarre.

Kei sabía que cada beso recibido era un sello hecho por su superior, cada lamida una prueba de que no había otro que le hiciese las mismas cosas y las hiciese sentir de ese modo, las mordidas, cuales marcas de pertenencia, todas para enfatizar que él era suyo.

¿En qué momento se sintió pertenecer tanto a alguien?

¿Cuándo sintió que una persona le pertenecía de esa manera?

 _«¿Quién caza a quién?»_ , preguntó Kuroo la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones.

El capitán decía haberlo hecho, pero en esos momentos, ambos desnudos y consumándose en el cuerpo del otro, entrelazándose más que físicamente, sabía que ninguno ganó nada; todo lo contrario, ambos se perdieron en el trayecto.

Ambos terminando siendo presa de lo que creyeron controlar. Irónico.

Exhalaron un suspiro cuando el orgasmo les arrebató toda energía, toda tensión, todo cuanto no importase. Sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras recuperaban la compostura perdida entre sudor. Kuroo salió del interior de Tsukki, depositando besos en su pecho agitado.

Los orbes dorados de su amante lo miraron, no ocultó la sonrisa de saberse el único al cuál mirase de ese modo. Se acomodó a su lado y ambos permanecieron un largo rato admirando el techo iluminado apenas por la luz del exterior.

Esa vez fue distinta, pensaron. Era muy probable que se deba a lo sucedido fuera del departamento. El sexo de reconciliación era tremendo, pero no había por qué reconciliarse, ambos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con quien les cante la calentura.

¿Quién cazó a quién?

Tsukishima sonrió y Kuroo se le antojó divertida esa mueca. Se acercó al rubio y se abrazó a él, hundió su cabeza en el cuello del más joven y si pudiese, estaba seguro que el ronroneo saldría natural. Kei acarició sus hebras oscuras, se sentía cálido pero no era la primera vez que se sentía así.

No fue la primera vez que lo hicieron "distinto" y admitirlo, les resultaba redundante.

Algún día, pensaron. Sí, algún día ese "distinto" se volvería "normal" y se aburrarían del otro y todo volvería a ser como antes. Mientras tanto, se seguirían observando con extrañeza y dirían que no se sentían así con nadie, anteriormente. Cursilerías post-sexo.

─¿No irás a ducharte? ─Preguntó Tetsuro contra su cuello, erizando su piel con su simple aliento.

─Estoy agotado ─Respondió sencillamente. Decir que estaba demasiado cómodo sería alentar a su superior a sonreír como idiota y ya tenía demasiadas idioteces en su cabeza como para tolerar aquello.

─Entonces, mañana me prepararás el desayuno y tendremos una ducha romántica antes de ir a clases, ¿no?

─Es probable que cuando despiertes, ya no esté ─Respondió Tsukishima recibiendo como respuesta una mordida en su cuello, sacándole una risita por lo bajo─. ¿Desde cuándo tan romántico?

─¿Desde cuándo tan cómodo? ─Kuroo levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los soles que tenía Tsukishima. Era muy pronto para admitir que ambos estaban hundidos en algo que decían huir, que creían controlar y que lo calificaban como algo "pasajero".

Pero hoy no era ese día.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Y con éste capítulo, termino mi primer fic de ésta pareja. Con tantas ideas, dudo que sea el último, pero debo ponerme al día con los demás fics :c

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Háganme llegar sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que deseen :3

Un besito. Nos leemos~

Blue.


End file.
